The present invention in a preferred implementation relates to improvements in radio data communication systems wherein a number of mobile transceiver units are to transmit data to a number of base stations under a wide range of operating conditions. The invention is preferably to be applicable as an upgrade of an existing data capture system wherein a number of hand-held transceiver units of an earlier design are already in the field representing a substantial economic investment in comparison to the cost of base stations, accessories and components. In installations spread over an extensive area, a large number of mobile portable transceiver units may be employed to gather data in various places and multiple base stations may be required. In a variety of such installations such as warehouse facilities, distribution centers, and retail establishments, it may be advantageous to utilize not only multiple bases capable of communication with a single host, but with multiple hosts as well.
An early RF data collection system is shown in Marvin L. Sojka, U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,462 assigned to the assignee of the present application. This patent illustrates (in the sixth figure) a NORAND.RTM. RC2250 Network Controller which supports one base transceiver for communication with multiple mobile portable transceivers. The exemplary prior art device is capable of communicating with a host computer through an RS232C interface at up to 19,200 baud in asynchronous mode. In order for an optional RS422 interface to be substituted for an RS232C interface, the unit must be opened and substitute circuitry components installed within it.
Additionally, depending upon the application and the operating conditions, a large number of base stations may be required to adequately serve the communication system. For example, a radio data communication system installed in a large factory may require dozens of base stations in order to cover the entire factory floor.
In earlier RF data communication systems, the base stations were typically connected directly to a host computer through multi-dropped connections to an Ethernet communication line. To communicate between an RF terminal and a host computer, in such a system, the RF terminal sends data to a base station and the base station passes the data directly to the host computer. Communicating with a host computer through a base station in this manner is commonly known as hopping. These earlier RF data communication systems used a single-hop method of communication.
In order to cover a larger area with an RF data communication system and to take advantage of the deregulation of the spread-spectrum radio frequencies, later-developed RF data communication systems are organized into layers of base stations. As in earlier RF data communications systems, a typical system includes multiple base stations which communicate directly with the RF terminals and the host computer. In addition, the system also includes intermediate stations that communicate with the RF terminals, the multiple base stations, and other intermediate stations. In such a system, communication from an RF terminal to a host computer may be achieved, for example, by having the RF terminal send data to an intermediate station, the intermediate station send the data to a base station, and the base station send the data directly to the host computer. Communicating with a host computer through more than one station is commonly known as a multiple-hop communication system.
Difficulties often arise in maintaining the integrity of such multiple-hop RF data communication systems. The system must be able to handle both wireless and hard-wired station connections, efficient dynamic routing of data information, RF terminal mobility, and interference from many different sources.
Furthermore, particular advantages have been identified in the use of RF communication links such as allowing remote terminals to "roam", free from hardwired cable connections. In basic configurations, a single host computer communicates along some hard-wired link to an RF base station which would maintain an RF communication link to a single roaming terminal. As long as the roaming terminal stays within range of the RF base station and no other roaming terminals are needed, a very simple network configuration and communication protocol can be used. However, when faced with hundreds of roaming terminals which move in and out of the range of multiple RF base stations, networking and protocol problems emerge.
To solve these problems, attempts have been made to decrease the number of base stations by increasing the base stations range; however, the range of the often battery-powered roaming terminals cannot match the increased range of the wall-socket-powered RF base stations. Moreover, by increasing the range, collisions due to propagation times also increase, slowing down the overall communication time.
Other attempts have been made to increase the number of RF base stations so as to cover the entire roaming area. Although this solves the range problems associated with a single RF base station, additional problems result. First, roaming terminals which are in an overlapping range region between RF base stations communicate with one base station but receive unwanted communication from the other. Second, each roaming terminal often receives unwanted communication from other roaming terminals. Third, each roaming terminal often transmits to a base station while that base station is receiving transmissions from another roaming terminal which is out of transmission range and therefore cannot be detected. As a result, collisions in transmission result.
Additionally, as the number of RF base stations increase, communication pathways from the source to destination become more and more complex. In a network with fixed spatial locations of base stations, host computers and remote terminals, these communication pathways from a source to a destination can easily be determined. In an environment in which the spatial layout of the network continually changes, however, determining the most efficient pathways becomes very difficult. This is because the most efficient pathway from a source to a destination continually changes due to: 1) the movement of the roaming terminals; 2) the relocation of RF base stations; and 3) the occasional break down of RF base stations and host computers.
Communication networks are also known which are often partially or completely disabled upon the break down of a single element of the network. This often leads to difficulty in detecting the fault and to long periods of down-time.